Beautiful Connections
by FireRose Prime
Summary: FireRose and Optimus have finally gotten around to making it official. Heading over ot the Crystal City to make it just that much more special. SIDE STORY TO OPERATION:FEMME FATALE. OP/OC Rated M for interface and spark merging.


**AN-**Hey there my peeps! What up? Sooooo this another one of those Side Story thingies to Lunar radioactive's fanfic, Operation:Femme Fatale. I hope you all enjoy it.

FYI- This is the first time I have put anything like this up. SO PLEASE, if its messed up or you think something needs changed TELL ME! I really want the feedback for something like this.

Oh yeah, the next chapters of everything else is coming as soon as I finish my other projects for the fanfic and school...

PLEASE REVIEW! please...

* * *

FireRose sighed happily. Here she was lying in Optimus's arms headed over to the Crystal City. She turned her helm back toward him and snuggled into his chassis. Optimus looked down at her as he walked and smiled.

"You know Radio's gonna go bat slag crazy when we're late tomorrow." She commented with a laugh. He just shook his head and continued to the shuttle bay.

"I'm sure you'll have everything under control my spark."

"Yeah, right let's go with that." She teased and spotted some leftover building materials for the playground. The extra swing kit she saw gave her an idea. "Hey put me down for a second."

He did as she asked. As soon as her pedes touched the floor, she was off and grabbed the extra supplies. They wouldn't be missed any ways. She put the seat and chains in her subspace. Then FireRose leapt back into Prime's arms.

"You can continue on now." She confirmed with a cheeky smile. He rolled his optics at her but continued regardless.

They made it to the shuttle bay quickly. Optimus walked over to a small personal aircraft and slid open the door. He deftly placed FireRose in the passenger seat and started the craft. Once he was able to, he reached over and pulled her back into his lap.

"There. Much better." He smiled and nuzzled his helm into her shoulder. "So what are you thinking my love?"

FireRose shook her helm and swiveled in her perch to face him. "Not telling. You'll find out soon enough when we get there." She started stroking his chest armor. Nothing too heavy or suggestive, just a sweet, sensitive caress. She wanted him to enjoy this. To finally be able to relax and just be himself, not the leader front he always put up. It was easy to see that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And she would be slagged if she didn't intend to do something about it. Eventually her servos trailed up to his shoulders, twining themselves around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, my spark." Rosie melted into his arms even further. She had always longed to have someone say that to her. The fact that it was Optimus Prime just made the whole experience that much more amazing.

They stayed in that position until they arrived at their destination several breems later. FireRose hopped out of his lap and stumbled to the back of the ship. She tumbled helm over pedes as she descended the ramp. Optimus watched her fumble with a laugh.  
"What? Gravity hates me." He laughed even harder. "I'm being serious here!" She shouted defiantly.

He shook his helm. "Of course you are." Prime reached out a servo to help her up and led her further into what was left of the decimated city.

The tall, luminescent towers that once lined the sky now rubble and ash on the ground. After the Decepticons destroyed it, things had never been the same. The once proud city lay alone and forgotten. No one wanted to be subject to the painful memories of its destruction. And now walking through the carnage with his intended Optimus began to wonder why she had chosen to come here. She led him through the crumbling streets to a small place near the center of the city. The ground here was clear of debris and some of the lights that lined the streets still functioned. She stood under one and turned around to face him.

"FireRose why did you... Why here?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"I have my reasons. I just think that this place shouldn't just be painful memories. I want us to have something special here. Plus this was always my favorite place. When we had to learn about Cybertron's history when we were younglings, this was always my favorite place to talk about. It..." She stopped and blushed, looking away. "It gave me hope that someday we could return to the golden age, and ya know, have peace. Don't tell my sisters but I want to have a family that doesn't have to fight every day to survive. I do have a softer, non-violent side."

Optimus chuckled and stalked closer to her. "Oh really? So you have a softer side?"" He teased as he scooped her up and spun her around. She squealed in delight and grabbed onto his shoulders. He set her down with a laugh and lowered the two of them to the ground. FireRose in his lap once again.

"Yes I do." She cuddled closer. "But that doesn't mean I won't kick some serious aft when it calls. I put up a rough front so nobody messes with me and I don't have to worry about getting hurt."

Optimus chuckled deeply, the rumble from his chest traveling right through her. He started rubbing circles on her back, making her purr in delight. "You won't have to worry about that with me." He assured her.

She sighed, "I... I know..." She stuttered out happily.

FireRose pulled her servos into her lap then set to massaging his chest plates. His engine rumbled contentedly and he sighed. Prime's face mask retreated leaving his face exposed. Rosie moved one hand from his chest to pull him into a kiss.

"I think I know where to go with this." Optimus rumbled. And with a quickness born of centuries of battle, he moved them down and flipped so he was on top of her. He balanced his weight over her resting on his knees and servos. He moved to kiss her again. But she squealed and moved her face to the side.

"I don't think so Orion." She teased with a slag eatin' grin. With a well levered shove, she flipped them over so she was on top. "This is much better."

Optimus looked at her with smirking optics. "Oh so that's how you want to play is it? I hope you know what you're getting into."

FireRose rolled her optics back at him." oh my dear, I think you're the one that needs to worry." She flicked out her glossa and licked his audio. He purred in a deep lusty growl and licked his lip plates. "See my point? You never had a chance."

He pulled her down heavily on top of him, bodies fitting snugly together. He crashed his lips against hers. His servos started to explore the rest of her frame, sensors mapping every detail he could get ahold of. They trailed down her back, making her shiver in delight, before traveling even farther down. They rested on her aft, feather light touches that drove her wild. She groaned against his mouth, trying to get more of the sensation. When he lifted his servos, she growled.

"Da frag mech? You ain't pulling that slag with me." She snarled before allowing her own servos to move around. FireRose sat herself up so she straddled him. Her servos then had access to the front of his interface panel. Her lithe fingers trailed along the edges, making his engine roar. "Oh so you like that do you?" She teased.

Her digits wiggled around some more before digging themselves into his armor, trying to pry off the cover. The casing slid back with a snap of gears leaving his interface rod exposed. She smirked dangerously and leaned over it, flicking her glossa over its tip. Prime moaned in pleasure, letting FireRose know she was doing well. It wasn't as if she'd ever done something like this before. The crimson femme let her servos play with it as she leaned forward and planted kisses all along his chest armor.

Optimus was loving this. His processor was spinning, sending him into a lustful abyss. His arms reached up to latch together behind his femmes back. He tenderly started stroking her back, and when that wasn't enough he started digging his digits into any opening he could find, trying to get it off. When that didn't work out like he wanted the digits moved to go at her port covering. He stroked the offending metal and she moaned heavily. Rosie removed her servos from his interface rod and skimmed them up his arms to his shoulders.

"Oh primus, Optimus. You have fragging magical digits." Her optics fluttered and she pulled herself up just slightly so she lay across him again. His servos moved for a klik to come back to her port covering removed. Not having that obstacle in the way, he hoisted her up just so. His own spike coming into contact with her entrance. With a lusty sigh, he slipped himself into her. She moaned heavily at the contact and rocked, trying to feel more of him like before. But this time, she had more control over the situation. She started up a steady rhythm. Now that her servos were free, she started on his chest plates. FireRose wanted his spark, and by Primus she wanted it now!

Prime's chest plates clicked open with little effort on her part. It seemed he wanted this as much as she did. Then again he wasn't very coherent anyways. The playful digits went directly to the glowing energy that was her lover's spark. They twisted within the living energy tendrils that came out to greet her. Optimus was in a frenzy, at the mercy of his femme. And he wouldn't have had it any other way. The few coherent thoughts me managed to string together finally managed to make themselves heard.

"FireRose please..." The great Prime had been reduced to a begging pile of goo... FireRose smirked and leaned her helm to whisper in his audio.

"If my Prime requests it of me." She slid her own chest plates back, revealing her own deep blue spark. Optimus stared at her at her most vulnerable before letting her lower her chest closer to his own. His spark leapt a bit out of its chamber to meet hers half way. The two sparks glowed brightly in each other's presence. Then with a jerk forward merged themselves together. Tendrils from each tied together, linking the two and forming the bond. Both primes threw their helms back at the overload of sensations they could now feel from each other. The combined pleasure and relief was enough to start overloading both of their systems

"I love you, Optimus!" FireRose shouted as overload hit her. Her motor systems froze as her systems fritzed. She collapsed on top of him, recharge having already claimed her.

The force of her overload was enough to send Optimus over the edge as well. "I love you, FireRose!" was his responding shout. He too was knocked offline by the force of it all.

The force of the combining pleasure and love caused an excess of energy with the bonding sparks. They glowed brightly and swelled, letting the excess break off and head toward FireRose's chest plates. Being offline, neither of the two noticed this happen. They stayed tied for a moment, the bond solidified, before separating and returning to their proper casings. But not without taking some of its new partner with it.

Several breems later, Optimus woke up hoping to see his newly bonded sparkmate still in his arms. However, when his optics onlined that was not the case. The red and blue mech shot up, fully online, and started looking around for her. He couldn't see her anywhere nearby, so he probed their new bond to find her location. He could feel her outrageous joy somewhere to his left. He rounded the corner to find her swinging to her sparks content on a makeshift swing.

"What are you doing, FireRose?" He asked quizzically. He stepped closer to her sure to stay out of the way of her wild pedes. She slowed herself down to answer him. A gleeful smile in her faceplates.

"I'mma swingin' my dear. Derp." She giggled erratically, jumping off the swing.

"Okay... I'm not even going to bother asking where you got the swing."

Rosie let out a happy sigh. "Oh you learn so quickly. It's perfect." Optimus merely shook his head in amusement. It she was anything, his FireRose was certainly animatic. "Perhaps we should start heading back. It's already when Radio said you were supposed to have me back."

Optimus checked his internal chronometer. "You're right my dear. Here," He lifted her into his arms like he had when they arrived. "Allow me to offer you a lift."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once before his face mask slid back into place. "Always a perfect gentlemech, aren't you?" She teased, allowing a playful feeling to travel down the bond.

"I try." He carried her back to the ship and started them on the way back to Iacon and the rest of their family.


End file.
